


Transition Between DKC1 and DKC2

by stevebuscemifan69



Category: Donkey Kong Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuscemifan69/pseuds/stevebuscemifan69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transition Between DKC1 and DKC2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transition Between DKC1 and DKC2

Bananas. Small bananas. Big bananas. A little stack of tiny bananas. A mountain of regular bananas, and massive bananas lining the walls. Some green, most yellow. These bananas were the prize of successful conquest. Jungle, lake, snow-covered mountain, finally culminating on a battle aboard the Gangplank Galleon. These bananas belonged to the Kong Family, having been rightfully reclaimed from the heinous Kaptain K. Rool.

Kremlins, Krocs, Zingers, the army of K. Rool had stood strong, but had no staying power versus rolling monkeys. All manner of contraception had been used to destroy these monkeys, from dumping toxic waste in a lake, to setting up elaborate fuel-powered conveyor belt systems. But burning oil barrels and aztec ruins trapped to crush the Kongs weren’t enough. The Kong Klan survived, and even triumphed.

“Why did K. Rool want our bananas?” Asked Diddy Kong. A short chimpanzee donning a red shirt and matching baseball cap.

Donkey Kong, Diddy’s gorilla uncle, just grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

The two Kongs were hauling bananas off the Gangplank Galleon, back to the Kong Klan’s Banana Horde, a large cave situated underneath their jungle treehouse.

“Was it just because he doesn’t like us? He was trying to murder us anyways. Why waste time and make us chase our bananas?”

Diddy Kong eyed the bunches of bananas he carried.

“Maybe he just really likes bananas?”

Donkey Kong continued to drag one of the Kong’s humongous bananas. The banana was larger than Donkey Kong himself, and was even difficult for a gorilla to carry normally.

As the two primates edged closer towards the Kong Klan Banana Horde, a squeak begin to sound in the distance. The jungle managed to echo the sound, unusual for a terrain such as that. The more they neared the horde, the louder it sounded. The squeak became a creak, and it never missed a beat, as it paced like a metronome. Diddy’s face began to twist a bit, nervous at the ever-closer creak. Donkey Kong remained unphased, his face focused on dragging a giant banana.

“Back in my day, I would have defeated K. Rool in less than an hour! And the bananas would have already been back in the cave. And we would have had more!”

Cranky Kong was rocking back and forth in his creaky chair. Waving his cane at the two approaching Kongs.

“And more importantly, we would have thanked our elders for teaching us what we knew.” Cranky barked.

“What are you doing here Cra-” Diddy began to ask.

Cranky brought down his cane on Diddy’s head.

“I wasn’t finished! I’m here to tell you how badly you did and how you barely saved the day. It was a fluke really. You killed a merchant and his dopey crew. Is that even a feat? How could you even lose your bananas in the first place?”

“Merchant?” Diddy asked.

Donkey had already entered the Kong Klan Banana Horde. Depositing a massive banana in the now full cave.

“What did you think he was? A pirate?” Cranky began to laugh. “He’d be a worse pirate than you two are heroes.”

“But he was flying a pirate flag!”

“I never said he was a very good merchant. He did try to steal our bananas. A good merchant would have never gotten on my bad side.”

Diddy scratched his cap and stared at Cranky.

“Well, aren’t you going to store those bananas? Get to it, you lazy monkey.”

Diddy remembered the bunches in his arms, and walked into the Banana Horde.

When he returned, Donkey Kong and Cranky were staring each other down. Donkey shrugged the angriest shrug he possibly could.

“A bunch of fools! In my day we would have had an actual plan. Not whatever you’re doing here.”

Donkey slammed the ground in anger.

“What’s wrong?” asked Diddy.

“What are you going to do with these bananas? Do you know how bananas work?”

Diddy Kong grabbed a banana stashed in his cap. He then proceeded to peel it, staring at Cranky Kong.

“Like this?” Diddy waved the exposed banana in Cranky’s face.

“Oh you dumb whippersnapper. How many bananas can you eat in a day?”

Donkey Kong began to repeatedly flash his outstretched fingers at Cranky.

“I don’t know. A hundred?” responded Diddy.

Diddy began to eat his banana, as Cranky gaped at the both of them.

“You have thousands of bananas. Maybe even more! Giant bananas. Bunches of bananas. I bet you have plantains in there too.”

“Yeah. And?”

“How long until that cave of delicious, succulent bananas becomes a cave full of rotten, spoiled bananas.”

“What?”

Diddy stared into the cave. The Kong Klan Banana Horde was an impressive sight. They’d organized bananas based on size, type, color. Really it managed to be an impressively organized horde, not common for hordes made by monkeys. Giant bananas supported the larger piles, while the largest banana, Nintendo-branded, lay on a center stone.

“We can eat all that. We have like a month or something right? DK knows how to eat a banana or two. I can handle what’s left!”

WHAM. The cane reigned over Diddy Kong’s head once again.

“You have at most five days. I can’t imagine that these bananas are doing well after being hijacked by K. Rool, taken to a jungle, mineshift, the ocean, a toxic lake, and that weird factory he built here.”

“What’s going to happen to the bananas then?”

“They’ll rot, and you’ll have a cave of moldy, inedible bananas.”

Diddy Kong looked back into the cave. There were a lot of bananas in there.

“ Aren’t you happy you did all that adventuring ”

Donkey Kong slammed the ground again. 

Why don’t you invite the entire island to come eat some bananas?”

“But they’re our bananas! What did the island do for us?”

“Maybe if you get this island to like you a bit, the entire island won’t try to kill you. Besides the rhino. And that one bird. And me.”

“Well okay. I guess we could share our bananas. It will keep the cave clean. We could keep you in there.”

WHAM. Another cane onto Diddy’s head.

“Great idea! Except you killed everyone on the island. Every beaver, bird, and bee. Even the really weird barrel that snakes lived in. There is almost no one left alive on this island. I guess the rhino is alive. Do rhinos eat bananas? Can a rhino eat that entire cave of bananas? Get a better plan you bunch of monkeys!”

Diddy took off his battered hat and rubbed his bruised scalp. Even in his old age Cranky could pack a whallop.

“So, what do we do?”

“I’m not here to solve all your problems. I’m here to tell you what your problems are. I didn’t kill an entire island of critters and goons to save a bunch of bananas I won’t eat. That’s on you.”

“Me and DK?”

“DK doesn’t care.”

Indeed, the ape had wandered off. Curious to do anything else.

“Anyhow, Diddy. What do you think K. Rool wanted to do with those bananas?”

“I don’t know. Do Kremlins even eat bananas? I don’t think they do.”

“Of course not, that’d be crazy. He wanted money, gold coins, moolah, loot. How much do you think a giant Nintendo banana sells for? Those don’t grow everywhere. They’re native to this island and this island only. K. Rool would have been rich if you hadn’t sunk his boat.”

“So… what we do?”

“Find that boat. Fix that boat. Make some money with your stupid bananas. I’ll watch over these bananas for now. I’m hungry anyways.”

“So you’re not going to-”

WHAM. Cranky Kong’s stick slammed the ground. Diddy had managed to roll out of the last swing.

Diddy began the trek back to the Gangplank Galleon. The island did have a new sudden layer of quiet. Giant bees used to swarm and harass the beavers that built both treetop villages and dams. The native Kremlin army had wrecked their own havoc, but the Kong Klan had played their own part in the island’s destruction.

Diddy arrived back at Gangplank Galleon. Well, what was left of it. They’d managed to crash the ship onto the island’s beach. Sand dunes were filled with bananas, and some Kremlin corpses as well. He suddenly heard a loud pop. Then felt a sudden jab at his ribs.

“Where’s DK? There are still a ton of bananas to pick up.” After asking her question, Dixie Kong blew a bubble gum bubble.

“Dixie, We should get back on the ship, see if we can fix it.”

The bubble popped.

“Why? Aren’t you monkeys just going to eat all these bananas? Where’s DK?”

“The bananas are going to rot. There’s not enough people left on the island to eat them either. I think DK is just wandering around being angry. K. Rool is dead and all we have to show for it are some soon to spoil bananas.”

Pop.

“Well, okay then. Maybe the ship can be saved. I wonder if there’s any Kremlins left on it?”


End file.
